Following the Rooster Head
by Jasmine Battousai
Summary: Sanosuke gives Kenshin and Aoshi some love advice....they take it! will they succeed OR...R&R!


FOLLOWING THE ROOSTERHEAD Name: Jasmine_Battousai (AKA- Battousai's Goddess)  
  
Category: Comedy and romance  
  
Characters: S&M, K&K, and M&A  
  
Summary: Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Kenshin ask their crushes out. This is a story about three men who don't know anything about winning a women's heart. Sanosuke claims he does and they follow his advice. See how their dates react to these three men. Will they end up eating out of their man's hands, or will the three men end up with three bumps on each head?  
  
Each of the young men in RK decided they need a woman in their lives, so Aoshi called Kenshin for any ideas, but he didn't know *ANYTHING* about women. The only person they could now turn to was the rooster head.  
  
So Shinomori and Kenshin headed to his house. When Sanosuke opened the door he was surprised with whom he saw. He invited them in.  
  
Then he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi struggled to answer. The rooster-head immediately knew the response.  
  
"Hahahaha.. I know why you're here.women help right? I've been thinking myself; I should try to capture Megumi myself. Am I right? Is that why you're here?" Sano questioned smartly.  
  
Both replied, "Yes."  
  
  
  
Kenshin said he did not know how to express his feelings to Kaoru, and Aoshi got nervous when he tried to ask Misao out. Sanosuke knew the answer to all their problems.  
  
"Damn Kenshin its about time, you need to start making moves on her, start trying to hold her hand, or get creative!" Sano advised.  
  
Kenshin said his famous line."ORO?"  
  
"And you Aoshi, if you start getting nervous around her she might lose interest in you! So! You need to relax yourself and I have one exercise you can try, imagine her naked then try to talk to her." Sano decided.  
  
Aoshi looked skepitcal. "O- k?"  
  
Both Kenshin and Aoshi asked "And what about you?"  
  
Sanosuke simply chuckled "It's going to be easy to get the Fox. She's not at all like Jou- chan!"  
  
"ORO?!" And I'll leave you to GUESS who said that......  
  
The next day Aoshi went to the Dojo. There he saw Misao, he started getting all light headed. Then all of a sudden she went up to him saying hello. He remembered what Sano said, so he imagined her naked.  
  
He started closing his eyes saying "Misao.mmmmmm."and so on.  
  
His vision was cut short with a rude awakening, his head was throbbing with pain, and then he saw Misao's face raging with anger. He started blushing and got a stupid smile on his face, before he could open his eyes she was gone! He started cursing under his breath.  
  
"Shit.. Sanosuke doesn't know anything about love, or women to get to the point!"  
  
Kenshin was in the same boiling water as well. Kaoru was sitting down next to Kenshin eating breakfast, then out of nowhere he put his hand on Kaoru lap, just like Sanosuke said and all he got was three big bumps on his head.  
  
"Ororororororo.." was all he could say.  
  
Then he looked as if he was the battosai and started saying "SANOSUKE....!!" like he wanted to kill him himself for the misleading advice!  
  
Sanosuke was doing the worst. His guidance to himself was to show him self off! This is what happened. He knocked on her bedroom door and said hi! Megumi was suspicious of something!  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
He said "For you."  
  
Then when she looked up she saw Sanosuke half-naked, with only his pants on. Her eyes stretched wide open.  
  
"How dare you come here inappropriately dressed!" Megumi screamed.  
  
Next thing his cheek was on fire! Then he though, 'I wonder how Aoshi and Kenshin are doing?'  
  
When he went to the dojo he found the Aoshi and Kenshin were pounding him!!  
  
"Ok, Ok, maybe my ideas didn't work. But, I have a simple plan, and if one of us fails all of us go down!" Sano stated simply.  
  
Ok, they all started whispering their own ideas.  
  
Meanwhile in the dojo, all he girls gathered together. all with the same plan. We should teach those guys how to treat ladies! So both sexes finished their plans. The ladies decided to stalk them everywhere to find out what was happening. The guys decided to impress the women by dressing up *REALLY* handsome and then taking the ladies out to someplace.  
  
So the next day the ladies stayed in the dojo the whole day and when night fell, the guys dropped by the dojo. All three of them were wearing black gi's. They all looked like 3 sexy ravens. All the girl's jaw fell open!  
  
"Hello ladies." all 3 said.  
  
Breathless they said "Hi?!"  
  
Kenshin went to Kaoru, Aoshi to Misao, and Sano to Megumi. All of the girls fainted into their hands. The girls woke up in a strange place. They were in a club. The first thing that fell to mind was....  
  
"Sano!!!"  
  
All of a sudden 3 guys were stripping on a stage, they were Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi! They fainted once more and then the guys put their suits back on and started whispering into the girls' ears.  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you!"  
  
In a snap the girls woke confused. Each slapped their partner. They were confused as well; they thought it was going so well. Then the girl's started blushing and said that was ***sooo*** sweet. Then pecked their guy on the cheek. This time all the guys fainted with Kenshin's last word saying Oro! (like you couldn't guess)  
  
Then the girls had to work out a new plan. Minutes later all the girls were in robes, they waited for their men to wake up. And when the guys did, they must've been feeling good right now! All girls took off their robes, and they were wearing glitter red tank tops up to their mid belly, and matching skirts with beads dropping from the bottom of them. All of the men were salivating over them. All of the women smiled. Then they started kissing their guy. They couldn't have thought of a better plan and they didn't look a bit nervous.  
  
The next day in the dojo, everyone woke up in separate rooms, Sano with Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin, and Aoshi with Misao. They all said great night! Then they all went downstairs and they told them, why they did that, they decided to make their moves on them because what the men did was SO impressive. So they had to repay them. Sanosuke and the other guys started laughing!  
  
Please Review!!! This is my first fanfic!! Hope u like it! Check out my other story!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yours truly, ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
Battousai's Goddess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******THANK YOU CRYSTAL~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 


End file.
